magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Official Nintendo Magazine Issue 103
This issue was cover-dated January 2014 and cost £4.50. Incoming The Big Story - Joe Skrebels - 2 pages (8-9) : Staff writer Joe Skrebels explores how Nintendo's tender, loving care has transformed the 3DS from commercial weed to hardy perennial. Mouthpiece - Jean-François Dugas - 2 pages (10-11) :: Deus Ex: Human Revolution: The Director's Cut is one of Wii U's finest porting hours. The game's director explains how it was done. World of Nintendo - 2 pages (12-13) : Go global with an entire planet's worth of the very hottest gaming news. MiiVerse Mii Plaza - 2 pages (22-23) : Check out what's hot in the Official Nintendo Magazine community this month. Connect - 2 pages (24-25) : How do you communicate with ONM? Let us count the ways... ONM Rant - 2 pages (26-27) : Why Fire Emblem: Awakening is the best romance sim, ever - Matthew Elliot Network - 2 pages (28-29) *Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag (Online) - 3 stars - 1 page (28) *Animal Crossing Plaza Update - 3 stars - 0.5 page (29) *Ace Attorney: Turnanout Reclaimed DLC - 5 stars - 0.5 page (29) Features State of the Union - 8 pages (30-37) : Six months after being unveiled, what do we know about Sakurai's newest ensemble piece and where will it go from here? ONM's Nintendo Moments of the Year - 16 pages (50-65) : Join Team ONM and friends in exploring the bits that dazzled, confounded and blew our tiny minds. Come into our World - 4 pages (90-93) : Lured to the ONM office by the promise of kibbles and a good old de-lousing, the Super Mario 3D World team reveals all. Previews Paradise Lost: First Contact (Wii U eShop) - Joe Skrebels - 4 pages (40-43) Inazuma Eleven 3: Team Ogre Attacks (3DS) - Chris Schilling - 1 page (44) Nintendo Pocket Football Club (3DS eShop) - Chris Schilling - 1 page (45) Daigasso! Band Brothers P (3DS) - Hitmaker Daniel Robson - 2 pages (46-47) Reviews Bravely Default : This is the road the'' Final Fantasy'' series should have taken; a refreshing new take on JRPGs that will have fans of the genre diggy with excitement. Skylanders Swap Force : There's plenty of stuff to find, even without extras. Just prepare for a sense of incompletion unless you spend £70 more than the base price. The Mysterious Cities of Gold: Secret Paths : Something's clearly wrong when the characters being hunted my murderous pirates in a cave are having more fun than you. A good idea, wasted. Knytt Underground : A 2D platformer with a heavy focus on swearing fairies and religious themes should not be this good. That's the games last contradiction: it really is. Call of Duty: Ghosts : The multiplayer pillar is wobbly, bit a lightness of touch elsewhere keeps the game steady. Not a stellar year for'' Call of Duty'', but solid enough. EDGE : Crafted with care and polish, EDGE is a generous, but divisive, puzzler. Fall for it and you'll fall hard, but its challenges left our fun glands untickled. Coaster Crazy Deluxe : Accessible, fun and curiously satisfying, Coaster Crazy Deluxe makes the most of its narrow scope to provide a decent afternoon's entertainment. Wii Fit U : A classy, thoughtful update that packages the best of the previous Wii Fit ''games with some ace new mini-games. A genuinely fun flab-shifter. Korg M01D : ''Korg M01D achieves what it sets out to, but its insistence on being so precise a simulation closes the door to regular users looking to have some fun. Jett Rocket II: The Wrath of Taikai : Incredible to behold, but unlikely to inspire, Jett Rocket II is an engaging, if slightly wobbly budget treat that's more for the eyes than the heart. Continue Rewind: Killer Instinct - Michael Gapper - 2 pages (96-97) Time Capsule - Chris Schilling - 2 pages (98-99) : Future Worlds - Super Metroid, Battle Clash, F-Zero GX, Probotector, Sin and Punishment, Boktai, Space Station Silicon Valley, Starwing, Astro Boy: Omega Factor, Beyond Good and Evil Classic Moment - Matthew Castle - 2 pages (100-101) : Blind - The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past How to... *Collect Hyrule's Pieces of Heart - 2 pages (102-103) *Collect Lorule's Pieces of Heart - 2 pages (104-105) The best of... *Nintendo Wii U - 2 pages (106-107) *Nintendo 3DS & 2DS - 2 pages (108-109) *Nintendo 3DS & 2DS eShop - 1 page (110) FAQ... *Nintendo 3DS & 2DS - 1 page (111) Legends *Nintendo Wii - Super Smash Bros. Brawl - 1 page (112) *Nintendo DS - Ghost Trick - 1 page (113) Official Nintendo Magazine Nintendo Yoga - 1 page (114) Other Credits Associate Editor :Matthew Castle Staff Writer :Joe Skrebels Video Producer :Gavin Murphy Production Editor :Jim Findlay Acting Art Editor :Will Morse Contributors :Sean Bell, Louise Blain, Jon Blyth, Dan Cairns, Alex Dale, Dan Douglas, Matt Elliott, Ross Foubister, Michael Gapper, Andi Hamilton, Alex Jones, Simon Parkin, Chris Schilling, Chris Scullion, Sam White, 'Big' John Woolford External Links You may be able to buy this direct from the publisher. However they are only available for a very limited time. Issue Index Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains Wii U Reviews Category:Contains Wii Reviews